A Love Song
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: What happenes when Freddie hears Sam sing and loves it? And since when can she play piano. A/N- this is my first story, so sorry if it's not any good.


**Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly or Love Song by Sara Bareilles. This is my first story, so please review. ily.**

**A Love Song**

I walked in to see Sam sitting on stage, running her fingers over the piano keys. She had that face on. The one where she's remembering her dad. See, her dad died back when she was seven. He was an amazing musican, and as his dying wish, he wated Sam to keep on playing the piano. She didn't like to do it that often, though. It made her remember. It made her cry. I know, hard to believe, but it does. Her father always said she had an amazing voice, but she didn't like to sing that much.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she pressed down on a key. She closed her eyes. She could feel his presence. See, he father had owned this music building and taught a few classes. Everyone in the building had worked there since it had opened, back when Sam was five. Ten years ago.

I walked into the auditorum alittle further, not wanting Sam to see me. She took a big breath as she placed her fingers on the keys and pressed down on them. Her eyes closed as her body moved rythmicly along with the music. Her mouth opened and her sweet, innocent voice filled the room as I sat down in the back row.

"Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

"Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me

"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today..

"I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

"Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

"Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say

"I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today.."

Sam slowly pulled her fingers back from the piano. She took another deep breath. Tears we falling down her face. I couldn't stand it any longer. I clapped and started walking towards the stange.

When Sam heard the clapping, her head whipped around the room until her eyes landed on me. She looked scared, and angry, and sad, and confused. When I walked up on stage, Sam stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"You voice was wonderful." I said.

"You've heard it before." She stated, still looking away from me.

Sam sniffled. I cupped my hand on her cheek and brushed away her tears with my thumb. She looked me in the eyes, pleading for me to say something, anything.

"Sam..." I started. But I wasn't able to finish. Sam broke down crying. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest. I stroked her hair saying things like ''it's ok'' and ''I'm right here''.

Sam looked up at me. "I'm sorry." She said softly, letting go of me. "I just, miss him. And my mother doesn't help."

"I know." I said, regretting her letting go. I was enjoying holding her. She fit perfectly.

Sam's mother, ever since her father died, had never been the same towards Sam. One night, on their way home from the music auditorum, Sam and her father were in a car accident. Sam was in the hospital for days and had surgery on her left shoulder. He father on the other hand, died in the accident. Sam's mother never said this, but she thought the accident was all Sam's fault. She had insisted on staying at the auditorum until eight o-clock instead of going home at six. Her father, being the big softie for his baby girl, said yes right away. Sam still takes the all the guilt on herself.

"She acts like I don't have enough guilt already. I don't think she'll ever treat me the same." Sam said sadly as she bent her head down.

She sniffled again.

"Sam it wasn't your fault." I told her softly.

"Yes it was!" She yelled. "It's has been and always will be my fault! If we had gone home at six instead of eight, we wouldn't have gotten hit by the drunk driver!" One big sob excaped her body.

She stood there quietly, the sounds of her yells still echoing thoughout the room. her head was bent and I knew she was crying. i walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her again. She wasn't making any sound but I could feel her body shaking. After a few mintues of us doing nothing but standing there as I stroked her hair, she looked up at me.

"Thank you, Freddie." She said with pureness in her voice.

I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips with our arms still wrapped around each other.

We both pulled away after a while and I smiled and said, "No, thank you."

She laughed as she hugged me tight and I started stroking her hair again.

"What does this mean?" She asked, her face still in my chest.

"That I love you."

Sam looked up at me again and smiled as we both leaned in for another kiss.

**AN: So... what'd ya think? It's my first story. I know that in the end it was alittle corny or whatever but I kinda liked it. i would so love it if you would review this! Please, ily. -caitlin.**


End file.
